


No Good Deed

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:53:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written 13 July 2006 for <a href="http://fodirteg.livejournal.com/profile">fodirteg</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	No Good Deed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fodirteg](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fodirteg).



> Written 13 July 2006 for [fodirteg](http://fodirteg.livejournal.com/profile).

Harry was moving house with several of his teammates when Severus showed up at his door.

"Snape," the hero said, his eyes gleaming with something other than hatred as the muscles of his jaw twitched, "stay out of our way. This is heavy, and my lease's up in an hour."

Severus did not find it odd that Potter hadn't asked him why he had come. _Fire Bright Elixir does tend to make its users rather single-minded_ , he thought, walking into the Muggle flat and searching it until he found what he was looking for.

Potter broke out into a sweat when he saw the black, faceted crystal bottle in Severus' hand.

Severus glanced at Ron Weasley and then said to Potter, "Your coach desires that you should not kill yourself with an illegal magiceutical. You'll be staying with me until you achieve your recovery."

There was a protracted argument, which ended when Weasley produced Potter's contract and high-lighted the relevant clause with his wand—before punching his Seeker out.

Severus did not have to keep Potter bound for more than a week, which was a record, as far as the Potions master knew. 

"I want my wand back, you bastard."

"I imagine you do, Potter. As much Fire Bright as you needed, I suppose it's been months since you've had use of it."

Potter flushed and stormed back to his room.

A few days later, Potter surprised Severus in his bedchamber—three times.

"Congratulations on this little triumph of—"

"'Little'?"

"—yours," Severus continued, smirking, "but you're still not ready to leave."

"You're just saying that so I'll stay here and shag you."

Severus grinned. "I know you'll stay. You're waiting for me to shag you."

"That's not true!"

The next night, Potter tried to enter Severus' room; Severus laughed and called, "Headache."

His 'affliction' continued until Potter was well enough to leave.

"Um, do you think, well, now that you're not worrying about me, you could do something about your head?" Potter stammered.

 _That's exactly what I have been doing_. "Be sure to Floo in should you require my . . . assistance."

When Potter returned to Spinner's End, he found Severus inclined to lend more than a helping hand.


End file.
